


The Tell-Tale Hand

by oriolegirl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne took in the uncharacteristic stammer and the hand that was staying resolutely in David's pocket -- David hated putting his hands in his pockets -- and came to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tell-Tale Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sga_flashfic/profile)[**sga_flashfic**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sga_flashfic/) first aid challenge. Many thanks, as always, to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/silver_cyanne/profile)[**silver_cyanne**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/silver_cyanne/) for the beta.

  
Lorne was partway through his getting ready for bed routine. He had already changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants -- typical sleepwear when Sheppard was off-world as he was responsible for rolling out of bed to deal with any crises that arose. He was brushing his teeth when the door chime sounded. On the other side of his door, Lorne found a rather nervous looking Dr. Parrish. "David, is something wrong?"

"Um. I think --. Could you come with me?"

Lorne took in the uncharacteristic stammer and the hand that was staying resolutely in David's pocket -- David hated putting his hands in his pockets -- and came to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong. "Yeah. Just let me put my boots on."

David paced while Lorne tied his bootlaces and then hurriedly led the way to the transporter. Lorne frowned when they emerged in a hallway near the armory. David must have seen it because he said, "Just --. Please."

Lorne followed him into one of the practice rooms down a side hallway. He stopped short when he saw a knife, which definitely had blood on it, lying on the floor next to an unconscious Sgt. Petrakis. "David? What's going on?"

"I --. We --."

"Take a deep breath."

"Right." While David breathed, Lorne checked the sergeant's pulse. She just seemed to be out cold.

"Elaine was giving me extra lessons in hand-to-hand combat in exchange for help with her Fraxinus ornus, or what seems to be related to the Fraxinus ornus but --"

"Enough with the moss."

"It's not moss; it's a tree."

Lorne stopped himself from rolling his eyes. "What happened to Petrakis?"

"We were beginning with some knife work and, I don't know, I must have pushed her too hard or, or something because when I got up, she was unconscious." David looked at him. "So I came to get you."

"Alright. She seems to be ok, but I'm going to get her to the infirmary just in case. You go back to your quarters and try to calm down."

David's hand was still in his pocket which Lorne found very suspicious, especially as David usually waved his hands about when he was anxious.

"You'll let me know how she is?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know," Lorne promised.

~*~

About 45 minutes later, Lorne approached David's door with a small bag in hand. David let him in, immediately asking, "How is she?"

"She's fine. A little bump on the back of her head and a lot of ribbing to come when the Marines hear that a botanist knocked her out," Lorne answered, smiling a little.

"Oh. Oh good. I was worried."

"I know. How's your hand?"

David looked surprised. "I, um, I don't --"

"Your hand hasn't left your pocket. There was blood on the knife but not a scratch on Petrakis. So let me see your hand." He held up the bag. "I've got triple antibiotic cream and an assortment of bandages."

David pulled his hand out and extended it towards Lorne, who peered at it before pulling David towards the bathroom. "Why didn't you have someone look at this?"

David shrugged. "I didn't want to be a bother. It's not that bad."

Lorne agreed it wasn't that bad, but still. "It wouldn't have been a bother. That's what the infirmary is for." Lorne shook his head. "Next time you get hurt, you go to the infirmary."

David smiled. "Yes, sir."

"Why didn't you radio the infirmary about Petrakis? Why did you come get me?"

"I..." David looked a little bewildered. "I wasn't thinking. But you're my team leader and you always go to your team leader when something goes wrong. Isn't that what you said?"

"Yeah. Ok." Lorne finished applying the last butterfly bandage but didn't let go of David's hand. "You did good."

David blushed.

"So why the extra hand-to-hand lessons?"

David's face turned even redder.

"You know," Lorne said quietly, "you don't need to do anything to impress me. I'm already impressed."

"Oh. You mean --."

"Yeah." Lorne grinned.

David grinned back. "Oh."

And they stood in David's bathroom grinning at each other until the gate room officer radioed to say Sheppard's team was, rather unexpectedly, on their way back from P97-30X.

  



End file.
